


Sweet Song

by jazztrousers



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazztrousers/pseuds/jazztrousers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inoue had become a woman, in Rukia's absence. An absolutely jaw-dropping specimen of female kind. RukiHime Smut with a dash of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Song

Rukia has never been good at making friends. She's always found social occasions rather uncomfortable. But Inoue, she thinks, is un-dislikeable. She gazes fondly at the girl sitting across the table from her, in a quaint café in north Karakura. It's been what feels like an age since she was last in this town, since the loss of Ichigo's powers she did not return once. It was far too painful, and she could not trust herself to like what she saw if she were to check up on him. But now that the fight with the Fullbringers was done, Rukia had found herself accepting Orihime's invitation to "catch up" over tea.

Earlier in the evening she'd gone to visit Orihime at the bakery where she worked, and spent a solid ten minutes gazing in awe at the sugary creations in the shop window, eyes wide and glittering. She barely even registered the gentle tap on her shoulder, as Orihime stood behind her, giggling softly.

"They're cute, aren't they, Kuchiki-san?"

Rukia had blushed and awkwardly cleared her throat, not realising how long she'd been admiring the confectionary for. She took a sweeping glance up and down of the ginger teen before her, smiling at her cute bakery uniform. Rukia had always been jealous of Orihime's looks- what she wouldn't give to possess such stunning beauty, the kind that made boys and men alike stop and stare. To have those full, round breasts, sugar-pink lips in a perfect pout, and long, shapely legs that curved up into the voluptuous line of thighs, hips….

Inoue had become a woman, in Rukia's absence. An absolutely jaw-dropping specimen of female kind.

Now, in the café, Rukia has a glass of sake in front of her, as does Orihime. Rukia does not usually partake in drinking, due to her noble stature she is ever-mindful that she must behave in a way that upholds the Kuchiki family name, and would rather die than embarrass her brother. It also does not help that she is, as Renji would put it, a complete lightweight. But, this is a time for celebration, and Inoue had said that in human custom, sake is perfect for celebrating. Rukia had to admit that this was also the case in the Soul Society, and it would have been rude to refuse the invitation.

So the pink flush in her cheeks is unavoidable, as is her quiet laughter at Inoue's bizarre jokes and observations. It only occurs to her now that she missed this human, her friend. The feeling seems to be mutual, so nobody notices the hours slip by, or the absence of the tea they were supposed to be catching up over.

It is dark by the time Rukia and Orihime reach the younger girl's apartment, and cold. The night sky is clear, and the stars are bright. Rukia is quite drunk, she is sure. If Inoue is drunk too, she can't tell. Her mood is only slightly more giggly, and warm touches to Rukia's arms and shoulders are not out of character for her. Orihime's eyes seem a little more slumberous and less wide-awake than usual, but she is full of energy as ever. Rukia, however, feels suddenly tired.

Taking a seat on Orihime's couch with as much grace as she can muster, Rukia sighs and lets her head loll to one side to face the fiery-haired girl who plops down next to her. Her hairpins seem to glisten in the lamplight.

"Inoue… you really have matured a lot since I was last here. I feel sad to have missed it…" She says softly, a half-smile tugging her lips.

"You think so? I feel just the same as ever, and it's been so quiet, up until all of this happened…" Orihime replies thoughtfully, a slender finger tapping her chin.

"You have!" Rukia insists. "You've become so beautiful, too…"

A blush accompanies Orihime's giggle at the mumbled compliment. "That's kind, Kuchiki-san! I was going to say, your hair looks very cute in that new style, too."

Rukia waves a hand dismissively, and continues. "I bet you're getting as much attention as ever from the boys at your school."

"What about you? You're a vice-captain now, you must have hundreds of admirers!"

"I absolutely do not." Rukia scoffs. Then, with a small sigh, she adds, "…I'm five times your age and I've never even been kissed. Isn't that shameful?"

She slumps deeper into the couch, putting her hands over her face. She didn't mean to tell Inoue that. It just slipped out. Drinking was a bad choice, she knew it.

Orihime blinks in surprise, head slightly cocked to one side.

"You haven't had your first kiss, Kuchiki-san? ….I never would have expected something like that… I suppose Shinigami are so busy and dedicated to their work, they don't really have time for romance…" Snapping out of her reverie, Orihime suddenly claps her hands. "But that doesn't matter! I can help you!"

Rukia hesitantly raises her head and is about to ask, somewhat doubtfully, what Inoue can possibly do about her dire excuse for a love life, when Orihime kisses her. Just a light, friendly peck. Rukia blinks, wide-eyed, and then her eyes drift closed. Inoue's shimmering hair fans around Rukia's face, and it smells utterly intoxicating, like sugar, cinnamon and powdery perfume. Rukia's hand moves of its own accord, placing itself lightly but insistently on Orihime's back, asking the girl not to move away just yet. Finally, after a few more swirling seconds, dazed violet eyes re-open and scan Orihime's face for meaning, but find only a kind smile.

"See? That wasn't so difficult, was it?" she asks quietly.

Rukia can only whisper in reply.

"Inoue…."

This time it is Rukia that initiates the kiss, but it is not light, and more than friendly. Her cheeks are hot from more than just sake, and she just can't stop herself slipping her tongue past those lush lips. Rukia fleetingly wonders if this is what it must feel like to be a Hollow. The taste and scent of a human soul- and the flesh that encases it- is truly undeniable, no matter how wrong it might be...

Orihime's hands rest on the smaller woman's waist, thumbs tucked neatly under Rukia's soft angora sweater, as the gentle but firm kiss continues. They shift closer together on the couch, and Rukia experimentally combs her fingers through the tips of burnt orange hair, finding it to be fine and silky. Then the kiss is broken with a soft gasp as Rukia looks down to see her own midriff exposed. Inoue is pulling up her sweater, and she's bare beneath it.

"I-Inoue…" she begins, but the other girl's mischievous smile and still-moving hands silence her.

"Your body is so beautiful, Kuchiki-san…" she says with a hushed reverence as Rukia's perked nipples are exposed, and the raven-haired shinigami's blush starts at her chest and rushes all the way up to the tips of her ears. She can't respond, she's overwhelmed. Orihime seems to notice, and once she has gently tugged Rukia's sweater off her head and placed it next to her on the couch, she begins to unbutton her shirt. Rukia cannot tear her eyes away, or cover herself. Every inch of Inoue that's being quickly revealed is stunning. As the lace pink bra drops to the floor, Rukia finds herself thinking that this is better than any dirty fantasy she'd ever dared to have, more incredible than anything she'd seen in the magazines she'd found in Ichigo's closet. Inoue is much more beautiful, and a thousand times more real.

They kiss again, and hands creep over fast-beating hearts to touch, fondle, lightly squeeze silken flesh. Inoue's breasts feel pleasantly heavy in Rukia's small hands, and Inoue's soft hands send shivers up and down Rukia's spine when they brush her sensitive buds. She had only ever dreamed of somebody touching her like this, but never for a second had she dreamed that person would be Inoue, with her brown eyes and sweet, warm breath.

Rukia parts her legs beneath her long skirt, and allows Orihime to lie between them, so that she's flush on top of her, and their skin can meet. She blushes once more as a round thigh brushes a private part of her, a secret part that no-one has ever touched before, that she's only touched herself a handful of times, and her back arches off the couch, a soft sound spilling from her lips. Orihime pulls back and smiles that smile that Rukia is sure she's never seen before today, it looks far too adult to belong to such a sweet girl, and a soft hand wraps itself around a delicate ankle and smooths up, beneath the skirt, tickling the crease of Rukia's knee.

"I can show you more, Kuchiki-san, if you'd like…" A trail of feather-light kisses is dotted up Rukia's slender neck, and she nods without a second's hesitation. It all feels too good to stop, and she knows she is in safest of hands. Seconds later, there are slender fingertips at the material of Rukia's panties. She only notices now that they're damp against her, and no doubt against Inoue's fingers, too. She blushes hard enough to sting, and hides her face in Orihime's ample breasts, sucking and kissing at the generous flesh to stop her mouth betraying her with the moans she is supressing.

Inoue sighs softly against her as Rukia's mouth suckles a dusky, golden nipple. "Mm, Kuchiki-san…. That feels nice, do it again…"

The shinigami obliges and accidentally dents the swollen bud in her mouth with her teeth as Orihime's fingertip trespasses past the elastic boundary of her underwear and runs a trail of fire along her sensitive folds. Her thighs spread wider of their own volition, hungry for more of Inoue's golden touch. She wonders what it would be like to have Inoue's fingers inside of her. Or her tongue. Or what it would feel like to touch Inoue in such a way. The thoughts alone trigger another burst of wetness between her legs, she feels like she is floating.

"Inoue… let me…" Rukia's hands are on the belt-loops of Orihime's jeans, and are straying towards the fly. She wants to reciprocate this pleasure that is consuming her, her desire to hear Orihime's soft noises of enjoyment steadily building in her as two fingers gently rub her clitoris and earn a jerky shudder from Rukia's hips. The ginger girl nods, so Rukia unpops the button, and slowly slides the zip down. Inoue's panties are pastel yellow, she notes, and uses the belt-loops once again to tug down the jeans, Orihime's hands leaving Rukia's skin briefly to aid her undressing, and the older girl finds her eyes drawn down to the teen's long thighs, the curve of her rear. To even the ratio of skin to skin, Rukia unzips her skirt at the side, lets it fall down to her ankles and kicks it aside. Then, both girls clad in only their underwear, Orihime is on top of Rukia again, and their hands bump together awkwardly as they both delve exploring into the other's panties.

Inoue's pubic hair is soft and loosely curled, Rukia finds as she parts it with her fingers. Although she would love to give it more attention another time, right now she needs to find Inoue's sex, the slick, hot part of her that fascinates her deeply. Soon enough, questing fingertips find the other girl's wet core, and gently prod and probe, only becoming distracted by the same pleasure spiking in her as the ginger girl rubs at Rukia's clitoris and cautiously slides a finger past her labia, entering her. Inoue moans happily into the smaller woman's ear, encouraging more pressure and speed to the strokes and flicks to her pussy. Breathy, stolen kisses are exchanged, broken by whispers of the other's name and sharp gasps when a particularly sensitive area is discovered.

Just when Rukia thinks she can no longer stand the torrents of electrifying pleasure that tingle through from the warm hand between her legs, to her stomach and up her spine, Orihime starts to shudder on top of her. She's drenching Rukia's fingers and palm as she massages the teen's inner walls, fingers pumping quickly in and out of her tight, hot passage.

"K-Kuchiki-san… I'm… I…" she whimpers, and Rukia doesn't know if that means she should stop or keep going, but luckily Orihime starts to grind her hips insistently against Rukia's hand, seeking more friction, until she lets out a sweet, high wail, and then falls still, panting softly in the semi-darkness.

Rukia looks up at the prone form atop her, and dots a shy kiss to Orihime's cheek.

"Was that… good, Inoue?" she asks quietly, her still slick hand petting the girl's quivering back.

The ginger teen nods, smiling cheerfully but eyes looking dazed with satisfaction, and then gives a mischievous grin.

"Could I taste you, Kuchiki-san? I think you might like it, and I'm sure I would…"

The petite shinigami blinks widely. "Y-you want to… my… with your mouth..? I…"

Orihme does not wait for permission, or perhaps takes Rukia's confused stuttering as a yes, and draws up to sit back on her heels, and before Rukia can say much else, her panties are being pulled off and her slim legs being pushed wide apart, exposing her shining pink pussy.

Again, the younger girl does not seem embarrassed in the least because she is too busy admiring Rukia.

"I've never seen another girl like this, but I have to say, yours really is pretty, Kuchiki-san…" she says, gazing at Rukia's exposed genitals with such intensity that Rukia finally speaks up.

"Inoue, don't say such embarrassing things! It's weird having you stare at me… there."

The other girl merely giggles and apologises before bowing her head and swiping her tongue over Rukia's sex in a long, slow lick that makes the raven-haired woman groan in ecstasy. It feels unbelievably good, obscenely good, she wonders what her brother would say if he knew she was behaving so wantonly with this young human, but quickly dismisses the thought. There's no room for guilt or shame in something this beautiful, Rukia decides.

Inoue's head bobs slowly between Rukia's legs, silky ginger hair draped over white, shaking thighs as she laps and kisses and sucks at the delicate skin. She arches her back deeply off the couch, heels digging into its material and toes curling as her chest heaves in laboured breaths. The wet tongue working her open is driving her into frenzy, and she finds herself tilting her hips more firmly towards Orihime's mouth when a hand slides up her flat stomach to massage a breast. At some point before the sensation overwhelms her and she orgasms, hips bucking unsteadily and mouth keening, yowling and sighing, Rukia hears Inoue remark between licks that the Kuchiki girl does indeed taste good. The rest is a harmonious, nerve-exploding blur.

They remain on the couch until the morning, lazily pressed up against the other for warmth.

So maybe Rukia is not the best at making friends. But she knows how to drink and sake and talk to humans.

She knows how to kiss, to hold, to lie next to humans and stroke their hair and whisper sweet nothings.

She knows how to love Inoue.

Inoue knows how to love just about anyone that crosses her path, whether they notice her or not.

Rukia can't understand how anyone could fail to notice this woman that holds her in her arms.


End file.
